Forgotten Paradise
by Nudist.on.the.beach
Summary: It hasn't been that long since the boys arrived on the island, but it felt like an eternity to them. What happens when a plane flies overhead of the island and a girl is added onto the island? Will it bring the boys to reality, or cause savage conflict?OC
1. Prologue

**A/N Here is to a new story! I am reading this book in class and I am actually very interested in it, well, I didn't like it after I found out Simon died. He was definitely my favourite character out of the entire series. Either way I sort of felt like writing a story on this, I do not know how well it will go, but as long as I get some entertainment out of making this story I don't really care I suppose.  
>I would very much enjoy some helpful criticism on writing this story, it will be an OC female character on the island.<br>I will give it my best to try and make her not so Mary-Sue, I won't get into too much detail up here so you actually have some sort of suspense in this story.  
>Also, I didn't do too well in history class, so if I am getting some things wrong you could help me by letting me know if it is completely out of date, but I am going to try and keep it as close to the story as I can, but there will be differences obviously because there is an addition to the story plot. A female.<br>The boys will be a few years older though, otherwise they wouldn't be too interested in the opposite gender too much.**

**Enjoy**

**Summary – It hasn't been that long since the boys arrived on the island, but it felt like an eternity to them. What happens when a plane flies overhead of the island and another person is added onto the island? Romance OC**

A gasp escaped my lips as I shot up from my spot in the sand, an indent from where my body had been for god knows how long. A harsh rumble was erupting from my stomach, I was starving. My brown eyes slowly took in my surroundings, barely taking in everything without freaking out.

My body began to shiver and I collapsed back onto the ground from holding myself up on my right arm. I was weak, weaker than I have ever felt in my entire life. A grunt was released as my head thumped onto the ground; I was no longer able to hold up my head. I could not move, I was useless at this point.

I couldn't even help myself.

As my eyelids became heavy, I began to drift into a peaceful sleep realising that I was probably alone at this point. There didn't seem to be anyone around, no sign of anything living other than the beautiful plants and trees I was surrounded by.

Suddenly, I shout up from the ground and was on my feet. After hearing a noise, a sound of something rather odd to hear on an island.

The sound of a trumpet. "How odd..." I whispered to myself, my voice was rough.

I cleared my throat and spat up some mucus. If I was going to make it to the area where the trumpet was blown before dark I really had to step on it.

My first step was hard, it was like my entire body was convulsing as I tried to move. I was light headed and all I could see was a bunch of black dots taking over my vision. The light was slowly disappearing, as it seemed like a bunch of flies were taking over my sights.

That sound, that trumpet, I had to get to it. The sound was going off again, only this time it was pitch black outside. A raspy cough escaped my throat, I didn't know why I was coughing so much... I could barely even what had happened. I don't even know where I am.

I lifted my hand and rubbed my eyes then my hand drifted down the rest of my face when I felt something rough and dry against the left side of my face. My body was finally coming to its senses as I could finally sit up properly.

I stared at my hand that was in front of my face and seen the dry flakes of blood. My hand was back on my cheek and I slid my fingers gently up my face until I came to a rather rough patch on my temple. A jolt went through my body as I pressed down on the apparent wound on the side of my face.

I wish I could remember what happened to me.

My balance came back to me and could finally take in my surroundings the best I could in the dark. Everything around my looked dangerous, completely different from what I could remember when I had first woke up.

Earlier everything was beautiful, now that I was alone in the dark, it was terrifying.

I got down on all fours in front of the shore line and cupped some water in my hands, hoping that it wasn't' salt water, but there was an odd smell around me and I assumed it was salt water.

Water flew out of my mouth after I the water connected with my tongue, "That's disgusting!" I exclaimed, horrified at the taste.

I didn't grow up around salt water, I had no idea it tasted like ass. I gave a long, exasperated sigh as I relaxed my back into a slouch. I needed food, water, and shelter from the outside. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend any days of my life, stranded on what I supposed was an island surrounded in nothing but water.

Once again I forced myself back to my feet, only this time I began walking towards where the sound of the trumpet came from. "Oof!" I coughed as I tripped over something and landed on my chest.

My face was cringed as I held my chest in pain, tonight just wasn't a good night for me. I felt what had tripped me and it seemed to be a bag, inside it were some clothes that belonged to a female around the same size as me, a few males' things and some toiletries.

My mouth was slightly opened as I examined what was inside the bag, "Why... is this needed?" I murmured to myself as I pulled out a small knife in a sheath about the size of my hand. "Alright, I need to move." I continued to talk to myself as I walked in the opposite direction of where I woke up.

Here's to the beginning of a new adventure.


	2. Panic

**A/N Thank you for the review, and everyone who story alerted me. :) This chapter is a little slow at first, but she does meet the boys in this chapter, only she is not introduced to everyone at this moment in time. You get to learn a little about Eve's character, and even learn her name lmao. If you have any questions at the end of the chapter, post it in the reviews and I will comment on it either in a message or in the next chapter. Be reminded that reviews inspire me to write so they will come out faster that way :p **

My entire body was exhausted from walking the wild terrain of the rocky patch I had passed a bit earlier on. I had tripped over many jagged rocks that could have easily harmed me if I fell to the ground.

At this point I was far from the rocky area, and in a more luscious area, surrounded by beautiful trees and odd looking plants I never seen in my whole time of existing, not even in books. I reached forward to touch a perky purple coloured flower without realising that there was thorns on the stem and quickly jerked my few fingers I pricked into my mouth.

This island was hell painted pretty, and I had only been here for a couple hours excluding the time I was asleep, who knows how long I had been out since the plane crash.

Over the time I was walking everything slowly came back to me, I was on my way home because of the evacuation. I had been up in Britain visiting my couple aunts and cousins for a few years while my parents did their own thing, but when Britain became more involved in the nuclear war I was being sent back home to Canada.

On the way back home I don't know what happened to the plane. All that I remember was panicking as the plane spiraled down to water. I must of caught the current back to the island, because nowhere in my mind did I remember swimming towards an island. There were not many on the plane, I did not expect to find many people from my plane here.

The cut on my head was less sore, but my headache remained. The blood was crusty for I had not found a place to wash myself. I had no found water, or food in many hours.

This island would ultimately lead me to my death, I was sure of it.

I blinked a few times as I stared down at my once lovely green sundress that was now ripped from the bottom to my mid thigh. Along with being ripped it was covered in dirty giving my dress almost a camouflage to the forest. I wouldn't mind so much if most of my leg wasn't exposed to the entire world.

I plopped my butt onto the dirty earth and leaned back against a tree, hugging the bag and all its contents.

Just as darkness was overcoming me once again I could hear the squeals of children, and the sound of splashing. That could only mean one thing, water.

As quickly as I could move I hopped to my feet, planting them flat on the harsh soil of the earth. Behind these bushes looked like a lagoon and in the lagoon were many children splashing around in nothing or nearly nothing. I peered around searching for any signs of little girls, but I could only see boys.

Instead of rushing out of my hiding spot to go meet the children and drink the water, I waited. I waited, and waited for what seemed like an hour when my stomach let out a loud grumble getting the attention of every little boy in the water. "It's the beast." One boy whispered with wide eyes, and fear spread across his miniature features.

"Beast?" I thought aloud, appalled at the thought of these boys thinking a stomach growl was some sort of beast in the forest.

The boys jumped out of the water not bothering to put their undergarments back on, only grab them and run in the opposite direction from me.

I wasted none of my time alone with the water. I sprinted towards the water and fell on my knees, quickly cupping my hands together and devoured the water I scooped into my hands.

When I was finished getting the amount of water I wanted, I slipped my sandals off and slipped my feet gently into the water and sighed while leaning my head back comfortably, and once I was adjusted I opened my eyes to peer at the blue sky but instead of the sky I saw three older boys and let out a loud shriek.

Quickly, I pushed my hands into the earth to help myself up but only flung myself into the water of the lagoon. I continued to stay under the water and see the three boys standing above the edge of the dirt, looking down to where I was.

I swam back up to the surface and gasped for breath. Suddenly I was scared for more than just my life, an overwhelming feeling began to take over as my heart began to race and my chest felt like it would burst any second. More than just water was now upon my forehead, and it was beginning to get hard for me to breathe properly. "Is she okay?" One whispered to the others.

"She seems to be having some sort of attack." Another acknowledged with a lisp.

When I looked up at the three boys all I could see was those dark specs taking over my vision, all I could hear was the sound of buzzing in my ears.

Then it all stopped, and when I opened my eyes I was alone in what looked like a shelter. I slowly crawled out of the shelter, only sticking my head out, and peered around taking in all of my surroundings.

It was much different than when I was inside the mouth of the forest, out here is was homier. There were kids running around and splashing in the water, others were building sand castles happily, two bigger looking guys were sitting on a rotting log.

I continued to happily examine the area when I noticed a bigger looking guy with another guy stomping on the castles of the little kids'. I watched with confusion as to why they would destroy something so cute made by someone so small. "Hey!" I turned to see a wide boy with glasses waving me over to the rotting log.

My gaze went back to the mean boy, who stared at me with cold, careless grey eyes. Intimidated I looked away and trotted towards the two guys that called me over. "Good to see you're finally awake." A boy with fine, golden fair hair smiled at me.

He quickly stood up and extended his hand to me. I stared him down; cautiously I put my hand out to shake his getting a good vibe from him. He was tall, much taller compared to me, and his sparkling blue eyes held a warmth which made me lose myself in them. He was muscular, built like a boxer, but skinny.

As I adverted my eyes I examined the other boys appearance, definitely not as attractive as this fair-haired boy, he was short and tubby. He wore glasses and sort of resembled a pig because his nose rose slightly upwards. "How long was I out for?" I questioned, ignoring his friendly statement.

"You were only the rest of the night." He informed me, watching me closely.

"You must have been in that other plane?" The bigger boy asked me, also watching me closely.

I nodded, and took a seat carefully on the log. "My name is Ralph." He introduced himself finally. "And that is Piggy."

My face turned red as I tried to hold my laughter inside, but I couldn't hold it back. I exploded with laughter, "Piggy!" I exclaimed with red cheeks, "What kind of name is Piggy!"

More people gathered around where Ralph, Piggy and I were to see what all the laughter was about. "The girl finally woke up?" I heard a harsh, snobby voice.

Instantly, my laughter was gone.

This boy was tall, thin, and bony. The complete opposite of what Ralph appeared to be, his fire red hair was covered with a black cap and his freckled face was crumpled with a fierce look in his bright blue eyes.

Everyone seemed to be here because Ralph began to speak. "Everyone, this is..." Ralph paused suddenly realising that he didn't if know my name. "What is your name?" He pondered, as did the rest of the group of boys.

"My name is Eve." I answered in a soft voice, a shade of pink across my cheeks due to the fact that all eyes were on me. I lifted my small hands and pushed a fallen piece of hair away from my eyes.

"Well, boys this is Eve." Ralph introduced.

"What is she going to do?" The red head with the black cap snorted, staring at me with what seemed like a disgusted look. "She's tiny, she looks like a littlun!" He hooted getting a big response out of the older boys, and even some of the young.

"How old are you?" Piggy stared at me. "You do seem pretty small."

"I'm sixteen." I whispered while a darker shade of red on my cheeks.

The red head snickered, "What a load of horse shit!"

I clenched my fists tightly, "And what do you do?"

"I hunt." He smirked, and I copied his smirk.

He seemed to be so proud of the fact that he was called hunter, "And what do you catch?"

He blinked a few times before finally glaring at me, "Pigs."

"You haven't caught one yet, Jack!" A kid called from the crowd.

I sneered, "You call yourself a hunter, _Jack_?" I laughed, only to tease him for mocking my size. "You can't even catch up to a lousy pig to kill it."

It was the same as when Jack insulted me, everyone burst into endless laughter because of my statement. The only people who didn't seem to find it funny were Jack and the mean boy who didn't seem to take his eyes off me even when I looked away and glanced back.

"That's enough!" Ralph shouted, "We need to work as a team and we can't do that when everyone is constantly picking at each other."

"He started it..." I mumbled, crossing my arms under my chest showing off my well hidden cleavage. When I looked up I noticed a more hungry look in a certain pair of eyes.

The thought occurred to me once more, I was not only afraid for my life.


	3. Don't Throw Rocks

**A/N Thank you everyone who reviewed! I am excessively happy to see that people are enjoying the story so far. I just hope it stays to your expectations. I've finally got an idea of who the story is going to be about romantic wise, take a guess and write it in the reviews! Again, if you have questions, I would be happy to reply to them! So please! Feed back, let me know how the characters are and if I should try to improve them a bit more. I'm worried about wrecking them!**

They say that a child's laughter is one of the most precious things a person can hear, I never really used to believe things that sounded ridiculous like that until I came to this island. Every time I heard one of the littlun's laughter all I can think about is how innocent their happiness is. "Percival." I said his name sternly as he was tossing rocks at another boy as a joke.

He looked at me with his guilty brown eyes, "It was just a joke." He spoke innocently in his quiet voice, his messy blond hair blowing in the passing wind.

"Even as a joke throwing rocks can result in injury." I smiled warmly at him, allowing him to see that I was not mad at him for his actions.

Percival smiled up at me with an ear to ear grin on his pale, freckled face. He was one of the smaller boys on the island out of the littluns, and if I had to pick right away he was definitely my favourite.

Ralph didn't assign me to do anything in particular on the island, just sort of help out everyone when they needed help and make sure the littluns didn't do anything reckless.

Percival ran off to play with the others as I looked out at ocean. I felt something hard and pointy hit my bare shoulder. I spun around on my bare heel to see a black haired male, the one with the piercing grey eyes.

His eyes were slightly wider than they usually were, he must not have meant to hit me. "What are you doing?" I ran my hand through my sandy blonde hair as I walked towards him to talk. He just stood there watching my every step as I walked closer to him, "What?" He grumbled in a low voice, his eyes were no longer wide.

His skin was slightly darker than the rest of the boys' skin, about the same height as them, much taller than me still. His jaw was square, and I could see the muscles at the side of his jaw which told me his teeth were clenched. I couldn't put together why he seemed so tense.

He has visible muscles for his shirt had been tossed somewhere on the island, and his clad shorts had been ripped to the length they resided at. His feet were bare along with mine, only his feet extended longer than mine.

As I checked him out closely I heard him, "Are you going to speak?"

I brought my eyes back up to meet his intimidating gaze, "Or are you just going to keep staring at me?" He smirked at me this time, the first expression I had seen him have.

Even still, his eyes remained harsh and stormy behind his thick black hair. "Why are you throwing rocks?" I snapped out of my trance, speaking slowly as I continued to stare into his eyes. "You aren't setting a good... example..." I trailed off and backed away as the threatening man took a step closer to me.

"Never mind." I whispered to him and ran off towards where most of the boys were gathered before he could say or do anything else to me.

I don't think he had any intentions but to talk to me, and maybe tease me for something like my height, or my attitude. In all honesty, he scared me, when I look up at him I feel like he is going to crush me like a bug.

"Is everything okay, Eve?" Ralph asked taking concern in my lack of speech.

Those eyes, his stare was so hypnotizing, so dark. "Eve?" I glanced over to see who was talking to me. "Are you alright?"

Under all my thoughts I didn't even realise I sat down next to Ralph, "Oh yeah." I waved my hand nonchalantly, "Just a little lost in my thoughts." I pursed my lips. "Just a question, but how long have you all been here?"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure." Ralph sighed.

"A few weeks at least!" Piggy butt into our conversation, I hadn't even noticed that larger boy was in the circle. "Long enough for everyone's hair to grow quite a bit." He added.

"You must have been bald?" I lifted a thin eyebrow as I questioned him, interested to determine how much longer we are likely to be on this god forsaken island.

"No, my hair hasn't grown more than this." Piggy made a length with his index and pinky finger.

"Oh." I answered, not actually looking to notice how long his hair had really grown. "When do you suppose we will be rescued?"

"Soon, hopefully." Ralph grinned, happy to be making conversation instead of sitting around in silence.

That wasn't a very convincing answer, soon was probably never. "I never figured out everyone's name." I stated, "Only you, Piggy, Jack, and the littlun's names."

"The only names you didn't get were the hunters' names." Ralph explained.

"And you shouldn't need those because you don't hunt with them." Piggy nodded, agreeing with his own statement.

I knit my eyebrows together, and sighed, "Well what if I need help or something, I should know everyone's names." A small smile came to my face as Piggy nodded again also agreeing with my statement. "You can just tell me when you see them around though."

I looked around for the grey eyed man and couldn't see him anywhere, "That's Maurice." Ralph point to a guy sitting with Jack, "And Robert."

Go figure the guy I wanted to know the name of wasn't even around, "What about the guy with the black hair?" I asked, no longer caring if I seemed desperate for his name. "Roger?"

"I don't know," I laughed shortly, "He's the hunter that always looks,-"

"Always looks like he wants to hurt you?" Ralph smirked playfully, "That's Roger."

A smile spread across my pale face, I got a feeling of happiness to know who the man was that constantly harassed my mind. "Why were you so curious? You don't want to be a hunter do you?" Ralph joked, elbowing me in the arm.

A complete smile rolled across my face, one of joy. "I know I could do a better job than Jack." I joked, hitting him back lightly on the arm. "I actually don't know if I would be able to be a hunter. Catching, slaughtering, and then eating your kill sounds like such a cruel thing." I admitted, looking at my toes.

"I didn't assign them to be hunters, Jack just wanted to be a hunter if he couldn't be chief." Ralph explained in minor detail.

"What is your guys' story?" I asked interested while scooting my butt more towards Ralph who smiled thoughtfully.

"We all come from different schools, and we were all placed on the same plane together. We were the lucky ones that got on the plane. Just after the group from my school got on they stopped letting other boys on the plane." He began his story slowly.

Ralph was slouched down so his elbows were resting gently on his knees as he concentrated to tell me his story. "I didn't have too much of an idea of what was happening until we were all on the plane and were being informed. It completely slipped my mind to think that it was because of the nuclear war happening." He continued, sitting up straight and looking me directly in the eyes with great passion.

My eyes widened at the sight of emotion for this story, just the way he was acting was getting my body all worked up. My fists were balled up, and my teeth were clenched as I was anxious for more. "So I sat down next to my friend James, he and I went way back to when we were littluns, so we were talking about whatever we usually talk about when the plane jerked slightly. It was my first time on a plane so in all honesty it freaked me a little, but, I was told it wasn't anything to bad so I calmed myself down."

At this point a few of the littluns were listening carefully alone with Piggy and I even though they had experienced the flight down to the uninhabited island. "As I am calming myself down I hear people freaking out in the back and we're told to buckle our seatbelts back up so we do, and then the plane went down..." Ralph sounded upset at the ending.

"What happened to James?" Henry asked lightly, "I haven't seen him around the island."

"He didn't make it." Ralph said strongly, trying to make himself look stronger than he felt on the inside.

"How did you guys all come meet up with each other?" I asked, watching everyone join us around the small fire.

Everyone from when I first got here was with us now, interested why everyone seemed so calm and collected around the sitting area. "Piggy and I found each other first, we didn't know each other, and while we were in the water he found a shell and I blew into it and everyone met up here."

That was how they must have developed all the rules with the conch shell, I thought they just picked a random item sitting around and declared it special. There was history behind the conch shell, I smiled warmly. It was good to be around some comforting people, rather than Jack and his bad attitude, or _Roger _and his captivating gaze.

"How did you get here Eve?" Percival smiled, lying on his stomach while resting his elbows in the sand, and his head in his arms. He just looked like the cutest thing.

"There really isn't too much to my story." I admitted, looking directly at the littluns. "I had been visiting my family in Britain, and when they announced that there would be an evacuation for anyone who wasn't a citizen of Great Britain so I was put onto a plane and being sent back to my home."

"I knew you were American." Jack interrupted, sticking his freckled nose high in the air.

Being in the good mood I was I didn't try to come up with some sort of snooty comment; I'm not usually good at insulting people. "I'm actually not American." I smiled, showing off my teeth.

Jack looked slightly taken back by the smile I was giving him, he must have expected me to give him attitude because of the impression I made on him. "I'm Canadian." I smiled.

He burst into laughter, "That is even worse!" He hollered with a few of his hunters.

"We want to hear-"

"-Eve's story, Jack." Samneric shot a look at him, earning a harsh glare from Jack who looked like he wanted to beat them both silly.

"There isn't much left, the plane crashed and I hit my head." I shrugged my shoulders quickly.

I lifted my hand and touched my temple lightly where I cut it when I first got to the island, I've only been here about two days and the scab was significantly smaller than it felt when I first got it. I completely forgot about it after all the drama of being on this island. "I'm tired." One of the littluns frowned, standing up and going towards the shelter followed by a bunch of other littluns.

"I don't know where I am sleeping." I blushed, looking over in the direction of Ralph and Jack hoping that one of them would tell me where to go.

"You can just go into whichever one you want." Ralph smiled looking past me towards the shelters.

I went under the leafy shelter and closed my eyes, quickly drifting off into my own little world.


	4. Keeper of the Littluns

**A/N I know it has been a while since I posted, but I was looking through my documents and noticed that this chapter was basically finished and thought I should finish it. **

**I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter and don't forget to review, if you want :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies, obviously otherwise I'd be rich ;) on with the story~!**

I was awake, but my eyes were not opened. I did not wish to face the cruel depths of the island, not after I woke up and realized I will likely never get home. The chances of being on this island forever are over ninety percent.

The dry leaves I was laying on crinkled as I moved around the shelter. My brown eyes were tired, but they refused to stay shut. The moon was slowly drifted down into the sea, and the sun was rising, giving birth to what seemed to be a beautiful day, but anything could change that.

This was all I could see from inside the shelter; I still hadn't stood up for I was comfy in the spot I was sitting. My eyes wondered around the inside of the shelter when I noticed who my roommates were. Jack, sleeping next to me, Roger, next to Jack, Robert, on my left side, and Maurice on Robert's other side. I was sharing a shelter with the hunters.

A thought occurred to me when I was staring at the males that were supposed to be scarce and fearless, the look of innocence. Their faces all held a calm look; you couldn't see the hatred or harshness of their eyes.

A shy smile sprawled quickly onto my face.

Jack even looked peaceful in his sleep, almost innocent. The complete opposite of what a hunter should be.

Once my thoughts travelled off to something different I walked out of the shelter into the warm, muggy air near the ocean tide. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked out to the sun rising up above the horizon, it was beautiful. It wasn't anything that I would appreciate if I had been back home by now, something I was good at was being unappreciative.

"Morning Eve!" The voice of Henry squealed as he ran into the ocean, a few of the other littluns following behind him.

"Good morning." I smiled in their general direction and sat down on my butt while I watched them play, still peacefully admiring the colours created in the sky.

More and more people began to rise from their slumber and go upon their daily activities, the hunters had left, and the littluns play. Simon wondered off somewhere, and Piggy sat in the shade with his shirt off. I followed along the people on the island and saw Ralph just coming out of the shelter. I stood up and walked towards him with a soft smile. "Good morning." He greeted me first, copying my smile.

"What is on the schedule for today?" I asked with a small smile, my cheeks heating up the tiniest bit.

"I would like to finish building the shelters." Ralph insisted, staring at all the huts with an unsatisfied look on his tanned skin.

The huts sat still on the beach, no wind was blowing the leaves around, there were no trees dancing in the wind. The tide splashed against the littluns playing in the salt water with no worries, their happiness spreading through the air and into me.

This island calmed me, I had no worries. I didn't have to worry about family issues; I didn't have to worry about school. This island could be one of the best things now that I think of it. No adults, no school, no worries.

I didn't notice when Ralph called the littluns over to us, he told them what was happening, and they were listening rather well for children.

"Eve, you and a few of the littluns are going into the forest to get some tree branches with leaves for the shelter." Ralph commanded a sense of leadership showing in his bright blue eyes.

My brown eyes shifted to the littluns who rushed into the forest abruptly causing me to chase after them, feeling a playful side of me coming out.

Around the littluns I felt like there was absolutely nothing I had to worry about, they wouldn't judge me if I did something ridiculous and out of context. They would think it was amusing, and they would always love you if you treated them correctly. "-7, 8, 9, 10. Ready or not, here I come!" I exclaimed, my pearly teeth gleaming in the sun light.

I jumped behind a tree to see the tanned face of Johnny. He let out a shriek and attempted to run away from me, but I grabbed at him and threw him on my slim shoulders. "Eve!" He screamed, kicking his feet. I could hear the smile on his small face.

Without hurting him I dropped him back to the earth and whispered gently, "Are we going to find the others?"

"Yeah!" He whispered loudly, "We're the hunters now."

Johnny grabbed a twig off the ground and twisted his face. His stuck his crumpled nose in the air, and hopped around with the twig, twirling it around carelessly, "They better run!" He screamed, jumping into a bush.

Soon after Johnny jumped in the bush, two littluns rushed out while being chased by the mock crazed Johnny. The two boys ran towards me without noticing, "Got you!" I hugged them both in my arms, squeezing until they stopped laughing.

We fooled around for a few more minutes before walking back to where Ralph was building the shelters. "What took you guys so long!?" Piggy squealed, flapping his arms around exasperated. "We were waiting for you guys forever!"

"We were having some fun; this island shouldn't have to suck." I sneered, dropping my leaves and branches in front of Piggy and Ralph.

The littluns did the same as me, and dropped everything in front of Piggy and Ralph. "Whatever, now that we have some stuff we can start building a second shelter for the littluns."

The heat of the sunrays were intense on my pale skin, I could feel my skin cooking. An hour I have been working on this shelter, and it wasn't even for me to sleep in. It was for the littluns who were playing in the water at this point.

While Ralph was securing the inside I couldn't help my stare off into the ocean where the littluns played, "Eve come!" Henry waved, jumping as he motioned me over.

The boys building were distracted and I stealthily slipped off into the water with the littluns, splashing each other with no worries. "Uh!" I gasped, putting my hand in my light hair, mud sliding down to my back.

I spun on my heels and glared at the littluns who now looked rather frightened at my current expression. My green dress was tied up at the side at mid-thigh height to keep it from getting soaked in the ocean. My petite hands reached into the water, both resurfacing with wads of mud gripped between my fingers. "You're dead!" I grinned throwing the mud in the direction of the littluns, screaming erupting from their mouths.

The throwing of the mud resulted in a war between me and the littluns. "Eve, what are you doing?" A voice interrupted my fun.

As I turned at the sound of my voice, I was in the midst of throwing the goop towards the littluns, but instead it flew towards the caller of my name, Ralph.

A sudden realization had hit me at this moment. I was acting like a child when I was supposed to be helping make this island a more livable place. As one of the oldest kids on the island, I should be setting an example of responsibility, but instead I was doing the complete opposite.

Ralph was furious, mud dripping down his face and onto his nicely toned chest. "Eve, what are you doing!?" He exclaimed, wiping the mud off his face and chest.

Like the littluns I looked towards my feet that were completely immersed in the water and mud below. "I, was just trying to have a good time." I whispered hesitantly.

"If you aren't going to help build the shelters, at least keep the littluns under control, along with yourself." Ralph stomped back towards the shelters with Simon and Piggy.

I blinked, and felt something warm touch my hand. "It's okay Eve." Percival looked up at me with his big brown eyes. "Yeah! Ralph is mad because he is not as fun as you!" Johnny laughed, grabbing my other hand.

Both the boys pulled me deeper into the water where they decided to start splashing me. If I didn't need to help I would just make sure that the littluns were fed, bathed and taken care of. I could take that assignment and make it my own personal duty. After all, Jack was able to become a hunter on his own authority, so why could I not become keeper of the littluns. "How would you like it if I become your..." I paused for a moment to think of the correct term, "Nanny?" My head was tilted at the thought, waiting for a response.

Before this experience, I was not fond of children. I did not enjoy playing with them or even being in their presence, but now it seemed like I wouldn't be able to live without them. All of these emotions in only a few days of being on this island. It is as if these littluns were my siblings, or my own children that I'm sworn to protect. "You can be our new mother!" Henry screeched with laughter. "I miss my mother, but now I can have a new one!"

"My mother was always mean to me. I want Eve to be my new mommy!" Johnny stopped splashing me and rushed in for a hug.

Before I knew it all the littluns had their arms around my waist in a large group hug from about ten littluns. It was like finding my calling in the world, it only took sixteen years of my life to find something I actually enjoyed doing and it wasn't as if I was going home anytime soon either.

After the large group hug I noticed that the hunters were returning from the inside of the greenery, looking disappointed as always. Part of me wanted to go and insult them, saying that their efforts could be put towards something actually useful, but the other side of me decided that it would be a smarter idea if I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't long until the cold pair of grey eyes met with my softer brown stare. The look of anger in Roger's eyes would be enough to send a vicious dog away with it's tail between it's legs. How he could continuously look so aggressive left me starstruck, maybe life wasn't too kind to him back at home.

I found that I was on the beach rather than the water at this point, following Roger's gaze towards him. He just stared at me with his muscular arms crossed tightly over his defined chest. My lips were rolled in my mouth and being bitten down on by my teeth, there was something about this young man that had me completely captivated. "Eve, are you even listening to me?" There was a male voice, one that I recognized.

"No, what were you saying?" I pulled my eyes away from Roger and met with Piggy's specs. I blinked a couple times due to the sun reflecting off his glasses and into my eyes, "I was distracted."

"Aren't you always?" Piggy exclaimed, "We are trapped on an island here! Doesn't anybody realize that! We need to prepare to be rescued! No one knows we are here, but we need to show them that we are!"

At this point I was tired of hearing that, I felt doomed to this island and thought that we should therefore make the best of it. "If no one knows we are here how do you expect to show them? They won't come to simply view an island!" I raised my hand and put my fingers on the bridge of my nose to think, my gaze on the sand and my toes.

"A fire! And if we can't create a fire we need to make shelter, but you can't even help with that!"

I was taken back by Piggy's accusations, sure I wasn't doing much to help build the shelter but what do I know about building, I don't. I took a step closer to Piggy, my nostrils flaring out as I glared at him offended, "Not only did my littluns and I get you some sticks and leaves, I have been watching them and keeping them out of your hair for you to do these important errands!" I was ready to push him when Ralph shouted.

"Enough!" Ralph's voice was booming, causing my shoulders to jerk up with surprise, "That's enough! Both of you! Would you just get along so we can finish this? Eve is right, she was just standing around while we built anyway. She's a young woman who probably doesn't know the last thing about building, but in order for us to stay civil we need to be civil."

I took a step back from Piggy and frowned about my actions. It must be the sun. It could even be this freedom. Whatever it was, it was getting to my head. I turned my head back to where Roger once was staring at me but he was no longer standing where he was. I sighed and brought my hands to my eyes with frustration. "Eve's job will be to take care of the littluns from now on, and if you two are just going to argue all the time then stay away from each other, please!" Ralph finished his speech and walked back towards the nearly built shelter that Samneric were still working on while Ralph broke up Piggy's and my argument.

"I'm sorry for acting that way." I frowned, not looking at Piggy. I walked back over to the group of littluns that were staring at Piggy and I.

"Are you okay, Eve?" Percival hugged me around my waist, "Piggy is bossy."

"I'm fine, we shouldn't have been arguing." I got onto my knees so I was at the eye height of the littluns, "Sometimes, even if you don't think you're wrong, it is acceptable to apologize. Simply because of the way you were acting but not because of the content of the conversation."

"What does that even mean?" Henry and the other littluns looked puzzled.

"I didn't think my argument was wrong." I paused to think of how to explain it simply, "I just should have dealt with it in a more mature manner, a calmer manner."

"I still don't get it." Johnny kicked the sand at one of the other littluns, "Can we go get some food!?"

I laughed and stood back up, "Of course, let's go get some food and wash off in the lagoon."

I followed close behind the group of running littluns until I was in the forested area, alone. I didn't think anything of it, I just fell behind the littluns and I knew where to go. Lost in my thoughts, as usual, I wasn't looking where I was walking which caused me to collide with what felt like another person, someone much taller and bigger than myself. I gulped and looked up.


End file.
